Kamen Ranger OOO
by superlegoman97
Summary: After getting blasted by sasuke's attack, Naruto winds up in an old tomb only to find an ancient secret their that will change his life for the better. Strong! Smart! Naruto, NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Ranger OOO!

**{Warning: May be some bashing and a few cross overs because A: You know this'll be a harem just by coming to my page and B: I really love to see Naruto paired with different girls from different series.} Also this will be a slightly large harem so about up to 10 or 15 girls.**

**All right everyone LETS DO THIS!)**

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, or any of the other shows!)**

Chapter 1: Rise of a hero!

-Prologue-

Sometimes life just loves to make you suffer at times, especially when you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki.

His hell began after he was born thirteen years on the day of the Kyūbi attack. After the Kyūbi was sealed he had hoped the village would see Naruto as a hero, except they didn't. While a lot of the shinobi respected the man's dying wish the civilians were too angry and stupid to understand.

While he grew up he was nearly attacked many times by said villagers but was saved by the anbu that protected him, but at certain times there were many close calls with them. There may have been a lot of people who hated him but there were a good group of people that cared for him, especially with most of the clans except most of the Uchiha clan except for most of the females there.

A few years later after Naruto was placed in the academy he had managed to make some friends along the way, especially some of the clan heirs.

The first was Shikimaru Nara, a lazy strategist who loves to sleep, Shina Aburame, a quiet girl who enjoys bugs and his presence, Chouji Akimichi, a big-boned kid who enjoys all types of food, Hinata Hyuga, a shy girl with a strong heart, Ino Yamanaka, a fan-girl who takes her career seriously, and Sai, one of his oldest friends since Sai was a root anbu in training.

The only person two people he didn't like was the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha, and his most loyal fan girl, Sakura Haruno. These two were as obnoxious and annoying as they get, with sasuke having been spoiled by the civilians, and sakura being as weak as the dirt while only spending her time eye-raping her 'True Love'.

Another heir he wasn't on friendly terms with was Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who thinks he is top dog and despises Naruto for being near Hinata, who he thought was his 'mate'; the only thing Naruto was okay with was his partner Akamaru, a small white dog with brown ears that enjoyed the blondes antics.

He also found a surrogate brother in his teacher, Iruka Umino, who had actually tokened a liking to the young blonde, and no doubt enjoyed most of his pranks he did, unless it happened to him.

After graduation and the Mizuki incident, Naruto was placed on Team 7 with the emo and the banshee, much to his ire, but saw the bright side since his sensei will be one of his old bodyguards, Kakashi Hatake.

He had known the man for a long time and the two were like brothers, just like Iruka, and often had trained with the man so he could become a great ninja like him, even if said man was slightly perverted.

After their true genin exam, which focused on their teamwork, they started working on d-rank mission, or rather chores, for the next few months.

After 52 d-ranks, Naruto had had enough of it and demanded for a real mission stating that the ones they were doing were mere chores. After which the hokage agreed and sent them to wave to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna, only for it to go to a b-rank when Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers, attacked.

Soon learning the true danger of the mission, the group decided to trudge on in hopes of not encountering any more dangerous foes.

They were wrong.

-End Prologue-

As it turns out, things can get pretty bad when key information isn't shared.

Either you could have an army waiting or your attacked by a deadly missing nin.

This was one of those times.

"DUCK!"

As the group heard this they immediately hit the deck as a large clever flew past them only to imbed itself into the tree.

'Kami who threw that!' Naruto thought as he pried himself of the ground and thanking the training he got with his sensei.

"Well, well, look who's here" as they turned they were met with the sight of a large man standing atop the giant clever staring down at them, or more specifically their sensei, "if it isn't Kakashi of the sharingan, who would have thought to send someone like you here."

Kakashi's one eye narrowed, "Zabuza Momoichi, The demon of the hidden mist, what are you doing here?"

"Oh me? Its simple really, I am here for the bridge builder, so if you would kindly hand him over I'll let you all live," he said.

"Not a chance Sasuke, Sakura, guard the bridge builder, Naruto, you're with me!" Kakashi shouted as he whipped out his sharingan.

Sasuke seethed at having to stay back while the dobe got to fight while sakura was angry at the baka taking her 'Sasuke-kuns' spotlight.

Zabuza smiled maliciously, "Heh, fine, if you say so, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" as he called out the area soon became covered in a thick mist.

Seeing this, Kakashi went through a set of hand seals before shouting, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

As soon as he shouted a large force of wind pushed the mist away to reveal Zabuza ready to decapitate Tazuna. Seeing this Naruto decides to do something stupid and substituted with the old geezer kicking Zabuza back before the blade hit his target.

As Zabuza regained his composure he was soon pushed into a taijutsu battle with the jonin and genin. So far Naruto and Kakashi had him on the ropes-

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

**-**Or not!

Soon a large mass of fire began racing towards them, leaving the shooter, a smug-looking Uchiha, a fawning fan girl, and an angered client wondering why they would do that!

Zabuza and Kakashi noticed right away and jumped back safely, sadly, Naruto was hit directly.

"NARUTO!" yelled a terrified Kakashi as watched his student get blasted off into the woods before rounding towards one of his stude-scratch that-Ex-students as he had a look of rage on his face matched by the missing-nin that was angered at how the kid just attacked one of his own comrades while in the heat of battle.

"Humph, stupid dobe, only he would get caught in an attack like that" sasuke said smugly as the pink haired banshee screeched in agreement before both were silenced by a large amount of KI coming from the two jonin.

"Kakashi, I sure hope you don't mind me but I need to kill that little shit here and now," Zabuza said curtly as he hefted his blade onto his shadow as a demonic aura was covering him, while the latter was contemplating whether to do so or not, because the uchiha's arrogance was beginning to wear him thin.

Kakashi bit back his groan, "Sorry but if I kill him here then the civilian council will have me executed for killing the 'last Uchiha' and I'd rather keep my head," he finished getting a sad nod from the missing-nin who understood as his old village's civilian counsel were just as bad.

Preparing to fight again, Kakashi couldn't help but think one thing.

'I hope your okay Naruto…'

-With Naruto-

"Ugh, when I see Teme again, I'm going to kill him" Naruto said as he stood up slowly after taking that blast.

As he got up he finally took in his surroundings as he noticed he had fallen into a large cave of sorts. He also noticed he wasn't in searing pain and smiled.

'Thanks Kura-Chan' he thought.

'**No problem naru-kun, just glad you're okay.**' She said with a thankful smile.

That was Kurama, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and one of naruto's oldest friends since he was a child. He had met her when at some point someone managed to attack when he was merely 6, which led to him meeting her.

Soon as Naruto's eyes adjusted he saw an odd coffin of sorts resting in the corner. As he walked over couldn't help but gasp at what he saw inside.

Inside he found a belt with a rectangular buckle with three slots on it, a circular device on the side, and a coin holder on the other and a large number of silver coins and small number of colored coins.

'**Naruto…you just found something incredible…**' said Kurama as she finally found her voice filled with sheer awe at the sight.

As Naruto looked closely he saw the belt started to glow slightly. Ready for anything he picks up the belt only to soon feel a stinging pain go through him as memories began to play in his mind.

The memory of what the device is, how to use it, the original wielder using such device, the works. As this was going on from the coffin the silver coins, called cell medals, were flowing around him and entering the seal on his stomach while the colored medals, core medals, followed suit after the cell medals finished.

As the rush of power came forward he let out a roar while the Kyūbi smirked knowing what was coming soon.

"**Get ready Konoha, your about to meet a brand new ninja…"** she said knowing just what was going to happen when he awoke after his changes end.

(First this story is somewhat based on the story "Multi Birth King OOO Naruto, added with a few elements from different anime and TV shows. I say this; I do not take any credit for the man's story for he did it. I am simply wishing to continue the story in my own terms. Also this will be a harem with multiple girls, however, most will be from different series in total.

That is all I have to say so wish me luck, Ja Ne!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Ranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider, or any other anime/game/TV shows used!)**

Chapter 2: New abilities and meeting the Greeed!

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto soon awoke to see he was in his mindscape. Trying to stand up he soon wound up eating the floor.

He groaned before hearing a mocking laughter behind him.

"**I wouldn't try walking too much Naruto-kun,"** as he turned his head he saw the Kyūbi chuckling at his slight misfortune, "**you grew since last time.**"

"Grew?" Naruto questioned before finally looking at himself to see that he had indeed grown out of his old jumpsuit, which was now strained by the looks of it.

The Kyūbi stopped laughing as smoke covered her and out walked a young woman that was slightly taller than him, a white kimono with sakura petals on it that fit her hourglass figure, a perky butt, high C to low D cup breast, and a heart shaped face. The most noticeable features were the nine orange tails behind her, the small fox ears on her head and her red slit eyes.

As she slipped through the bars of her cage she helped Naruto up while he muttered thanks before he noticed his smell, hearing, taste, and eyesight had increased as well. After taking off his suit he saw he had grown to sasuke's height, and from under his strained shirt he saw that he had lost most of his baby fat and now had red streaks in his hair.

"Incredible indeed…" he said looking himself over.

The Kyūbi blushed, "**Well all we need to do now is get rid of that abomination of an outfit.**"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I've been meaning to get rid of it once I reach chunin, so what happened to me Kurama?"

"**Well**" she said before creating a pair of chairs for them, "**what you found is an group of artifacts that belonged to a very powerful beings known as Greeed. These beings were strong and were able to create underlings known as yummys" **she soon gestures to the core & cell medals "**the core medals belonged to them but were also used by OOO and was capable of increasing either his strength, speed, or endurance as well as creating weaponry for him to use**."

"**However when you absorbed the cell and core medals you gained their powers and weapons but it has also caused you to go through greeedification, which turned you into a hanyou Greeed. Also, it unlocked your Uzumaki bloodline which gives you the use of chakra control, which is the younger brother of 'Creation of all things' technique, which allows you to create weapons made of pure chakra**" she says.

Naruto grinned, "This is awesome! I can't wait to see the teme's face when he hears this!"

Kurama laughed, "**Oh I can bet, but first, I need you to do something**."

As instructed Naruto gathered some cell medals and made five piles before taking the grey, red, blue, yellow, and green core medals and place them in each of the piles before they started to form bodies. As this happened Naruto was using kurama's chakra to form five golden core medals. Once the bodies finished forming he tossed each of the golden medals into their bodies.

"Welcome back Ankh, Mezool, Gamel, Uva, Kazari."

The being ankh had a bird-like feminine figure with red armor on, Mezool had a slender figure with a blue cape and high heels, Gamel had large, grey armor on, Kazari had a tiger-like armor on, and Uva had an insect-like armor on.

(**AN: Okay like in the original Mezool is in the harem but I wanted to experiment so, say hello to female ankh everyone!**)

"Who are you?" ankh asked slightly dazed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, or the new OOO" Naruto said.

"Mezool, I feel weird" Gamel whined as he hulked around.

"I do too, I feel…whole, what did you do Naruto-boy?" Mezool asked.

"We would like to know as well" Uva said in a gruff voice as he drank some sake.

"**I can explain that actually**" they turned and finally noticed Kurama, "**I had Naruto-kun here create new core medals for you that will keep your bodies intact.**"

"I decided to give you all a chance at redemption and in return you can help me out since I now possess greeed abilities as well" just the he created a table with different food on it, "Do anything wrong and your dead, I can be very brutal if you try to stab me in the back."

"Candy!" Gamel shouted as he went for the tasty treats.

"Well I've got nothing better to do and were all ready revived so might as well help," said Kazari who sat down lazily while Uva grunts.

"Hmm I guess I can help, as long as you keeps these coming" ankh says as she gestures to the ice candy "I won't mind at all."

Naruto nodded before looking at Mezool "how about you Mezool-chan?"

"Naruto-boy" Mezool whispered.

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!" she cried out before glomping the young man causing Uva and Kazari to sweat drop, Gamel to shake his head happily, Ankh to glare jealously, and Kurama to chuckle her playfulness.

After she calmed down the greeed decided before anything Naruto should look into new attire. So after he left his mindscape he visited town to buy clothes.

After finding a clothing store Naruto bought a pair of black jeans, commando boots, a dark red shirt, and a black trench coat with a hood to cover his face.

Soon after he began his training with the greeed in utilizing their powers and the usage of the core medals and their combos that went with them.

There was an odd situation when they found a group of core medals that were left behind OOO before he died.

**-Flashback-**

"**Well Naruto you've gotten used to the usage of kazari's, mezool's, gamel's, uva's, and finally ankh's combo's, now we can begin on kenjutsu training, so go ahead an exit the mindscape and find OOO's blade" **Kurama said looking rather ecstatic.

Naruto nodded and exited his mindscape, waking up in the tomb again.

As Naruto walked over to the coffin he opened it up and checked inside and found the blade, which was very interesting to him. It was slightly futuristic in a way as it was a cross between a one-handed and a two-handed sword as it could swing far and definitely take off a few limbs, while also a medal holster on the blade that he guessed he could put cell medals in.

Before he left though he noticed 11 colored eggs near the corner of the coffin. Two were red, two were blue, one was yellow, one was black, one was white, one was violet, one was dark purple, one was green, one was orange, and oddly enough they were all in a red rover of sorts. Confused by them he went touch one of them only for it and the others to glow before blasting into naruto's seal causing him to black out.

As soon as Naruto began to stir he could hear the sound of grumbling and…squealing? As he opened his eyes he saw Ankh, Mezool, and Kurama cuddling and petting these odd little reptile-looking things and Uva and Kazari looking slightly jealous.

"Umm, what happened?" he said catching the attention of the others before the small reptiles came tumbling toward him squealing out 'Mommy!'

Soon the infants covered him as they were snuggling into him causing the three girls to gush at how cute the scene looked while Uva and Kazari just grumbled and turned away.

"Uh guys what's going on?" Naruto asked sporting a rather large sweat drop showing his confusion.

"**It appears that what you found was a small nest of sorts though I don't know what they are to be honest…"** "CRAP!" ankh yelled causing everyone to turn to her.

"What's wrong ankh-chan?" Naruto said while trying to sit up only to be pushed down by the infants trying to sleep.

"Well, it happened long ago when the previous OOO was around, you see, he was getting older and was not ready to take on any more challenges since he had a family but before he could retire from the belt he met up with a group of super sentai were thinking along the same lines. Sadly both parties knew they couldn't leave just get rid of them so the previous OOO and the sentai decided to combine they're powers together and lock them away, as well as the eggs that held the infants you have crawling all over you" she says causing Naruto to groan and the others to chuckle.

"But what are these things exactly?" Naruto asks while petting a blue, horned reptile causing it to purr slightly. "Well, these creature's are known as zords, robotic creatures of ten based on animals or vehicles that can combine together to form a massive robot of sorts which could take on either boss summons or other bijuu," she says causing the others to go wide eyed at the thought of such a battle taking place, or let alone being in it.

"So what can they do?" Kazari asked out of curiosity, which caused ankh to smirk creepily.

"Oh nothing much except be used as summons, provide you with different weaponry, oh and turn into core medals," she said as they're faces blanked before saying all at once…

"WHAT?!"

-End Flashback-

After that Naruto got started on training along side his summons/pseudo-children, which involved testing out the many different combos that they could do. It also appeared that the small rover the eggs were added as a leg core medal. He also had help in his ninja training from Kurama and even Kazari who taught him how the art of persuasion and trickery.

Uva trained him in taijutsu and taught him the 'Kamikiri' style, which utilizes the Kamikiri, where the user delivers fast strikes and slashes to the enemy to cause massive internal bleeding.

Mezool taught him the use of stealth, and how to control water like how he would with jutsu, even going as far to creating a deadly whirlpool to consume a group of ninja.

Gamel taught Naruto how to use his strength effectively; by pushing more force into each punch with the help of control chakra bursts.

Ankh taught him some fire techniques and how to fly, while using her combo, more effectively. She also got him off his ramen habit and got him to eat more healthily.

After the week was over Naruto was an official badass and was about ready for anything, but the situation right now was just…

"No! I will not disobey Zabuza-sama like this!"

"Please just hear me out!"

While Naruto was training he soon met a girl named Haku, who was gathering herbs for her friend. But things went to hell when a senbon fell from her sleeve, which led to her being restrained with rope.

Haku was thinking a mile a minute, 'Oh kami, if anything he might sell me to Iwa, Kumo, or Oto, if it comes to that not Oto!'

"Oh great now what?" Naruto said sighing in frustration.

'**She's your prisoner' **Kurama said

'Prisoner?' Naruto thought confused.

'**Yes, her fate now lies in your hands**' she said chuckling.

As he heard that he gained a mischievous look that made Haku groan, 'Oh fuck me.'

**(Okay first of, yes ankh is a girl in this and let me say I wanted to experiment a bit, also, you now know why the story is called 'Kamen Ranger OOO' because Naruto has the usage of the dino zords, and also a list will be made for the harem, but until then, Ja Ne!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Ranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, or anything else as they go to their rightful owners!)**

Chapter 2: Return and battle on the bridge!

"You're letting me go?" asked Haku as her binding were being undone.

"Of course, what did you think I was gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Haku blushed slightly, "Well I thought you would want me to pleasure you so you don't sell me off."

Naruto blinked for a few seconds before smacking his face. He knew what she meant as his sensei Iruka had given him a lecture on the subject since he didn't know, though he avoided a few girls for the rest of the day.

"Sorry if you thought that," he said sheepishly, "but that's not what I had planned."

"Then what did you-"

"The only thing I need you to do is give my _teammates_ hell when you and Zabuza encounter them again, you can do that right?"

Haku thought for a moment before saying, "Sure I'll wound them, never liked killing anyway."

"That'll do," he says before kissing her check causing her to blush madly, "See you soon, Haku!"

As Haku left she couldn't help but smile dreamily about our blonde hero.

As Naruto walked away he was talking with Kurama.

'**Ne, Naruto-kun? Why did you let her go?**' she asked.

Naruto grinned, 'That's just how my mind works', he said cheekily.

**Three days later…**

The week was over and Zabuza was healed, so now he had to go after Tazuna. Naruto had stalked around near Tazuna's home to see what was going on and saw his teammates. Sakura and sasuke were doing the tree climbing technique with Kakashi's summons making sure they stayed up. Naruto had to thank sasuke for hitting him with that fireball, for had he not Naruto wouldn't be this strong, but sasuke was still getting an ass whooping. He also noticed that team's 8 and 10 had arrived as well.

As Naruto was walking he noticed a boar's body cut to ribbons. Naruto scowled further when he saw the trees sporting slash marks from a blade.

'Oh hell' he thought as he realized the trail led to Tazuna's home before he heard a high pitch scream.

"Looks like Gato needs some insurance," he says before materializing the OOO belt, "not on my watch though!"

'**Go get 'em Naru-kun!'** shouted Kurama.

Naruto then placed the belt on and pulled out the red, green, and yellow core medals before placing them in the driver before swiping the scanner over them.

"HENSHIN!"

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**_

Soon projections of medals danced around his body before three slammed into his body with a flash of light.

When the light died down, an armored being took his place. He was encased in a black suit that covered his body. His mask had a hawk motif with big green eyes; his torso was black and yellow with claws on each arm, and green striped legs, while in the middle of the torso they're was a symbol with a red hawk, yellow tiger, and green grass hopper.

Back at the house Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was trying to fathom why the duck-head and banshee abandoned their post.

They were told to stay behind and protect them but it appears that they didn't listen and instead went of to fight. Well at least one wanted to fight, the other just…yeah.

As the two samurai converged on her and her son, they saw something crash behind the two.

Turning back they see a man in strange armor wielding an even stranger blade.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the samurai called out.

"Oh me" he says as he brings up his blade, "most call me Naruto Uzumaki but…you can call me Kamen Ranger OOO!"

Soon one of the samurai came charging ready to strike only for him to be stabbed in the stomach then kicked backwards before being decapitated. The second roared in rage before slashing madly as he darted for Naruto, only to lose his arm and get knocked out.

"Well that takes care of that" he said before transforming back, "are you two alright?"

"H-Hai, were alright," she said as she dusted herself off, "my name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari" she says gesturing towards the small child next to her leg who had a look of fear and awe at the sight of the man before them.

Naruto smiled, "Well thank goodness I got here in time, but where the two ninja that were guarding the house?" he asked receiving a slight scowl from the two.

"Well the black-haired one ran off to fight claiming he would win easily while the pink-haired one just followed with hearts in her eyes."

Naruto sighed in frustration as he knew those two would do this at some point but hell if he knew they'd abandon they're posts like that.

…Ok maybe he did but still!

"Damn it, alright since this has happened I may as well head over to the bridge to make sure they don't kill themselves or worse anyone else, however, I am going to leave my new friend here so you guys don't get hurt," soon he begins doing a quick set of hand seals before shouting…

"**Summoning jutsu!**"

Soon a large plume of smoke appeared before them; as it cleared they're eyes had gone wide as in front of them appeared a large orange reptile. It carried a large shield on its back, a large, pointed club at the end of its tail, and possessed heavy armor plating all over it.

**REEURGH!**

"Cool!" said Inari as he was staring at the beast with stars in his eyes as it moved about the yard before it noticed Naruto then tackled him and proceeded to lick his face like a puppy.

"Dah, knock it off! Come on!" Naruto said trying to get the creature to calm down as it continued to lick his face much to his ire.

After it stopped he gave it orders to protect the family in case more of Gato's men appear. As he was about to leave he felt someone tug on his arm before he looked down to see Inari looking at him.

"Can you really save us?" Inari said with a look of hope on his face, which caused Naruto to smile sadly.

"I sure will kid," he said before running off into the wilderness leaving a teary eyed Inari and a smiling Tsunami.

**-At the Bridge-**

Things were going well for the teams right now as the sensei's were taking on Zabuza while the genin focused on his apprentice. The genin were doing well as they switched with each so the others could recover. Even now they had her on the ropes-

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

-Or NOT!

Soon the genin were jumping out of the way as a large fireball came hurdling towards them which was aimed straight for Haku.

"Woo, go Sasuke-kun!" screeched the fan girl.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Shikimaru.

"Humph, don't get in my way, this ones mine!" yelled a smug looking sasuke.

Meanwhile with the sensei's…

"What the hell is his problem? Those are his comrades, for kami's sake!" yelled Asuma as was blocking off Zabuza's cleaver blade.

"The real problem is that they also left their damn post!" shouted Kurenai as she prepared a genjutsu.

"I don't care what the council says, that boy is off the team when we get!" yelled an equally furious Kakashi as he had his sharingan out trying to catch Zabuza by surprise if he can.

"To be honest Kakashi, I hope doesn't live after this," said Zabuza as he received a few nods from the others who couldn't help but agree.

Back with Haku…

She was getting annoyed with this kid and his boastings as he kept trying to catch the advantage.

"Get back here coward!" he roared out irritably.

"Me? A coward? You attacked your team!" she yelled back causing him to smirk.

"So what? They're all trash compared to the Uchiha anyway!"

Now Haku was above killing but she specifically remembered Naruto saying to hurt them, so she decided to comply.

"Fine then, boy," she said before making a unique hand seal before several ice mirrors appeared around him, causing him to look around confused.

"Behold Uchiha, my ultimate attack! **"Ice style: Demonic Ice mirrors!" **soon she entered the mirrors and her reflection was shown in each one before releasing a storm of ice senbon on the kid.

…

…

…

For 5 minutes!

After the attack ended the boy was doing a good impression of a freaking porcupine, which caused Haku to laugh her ass off.

"Wow, who knew the Uchiha was capable of this!" She called out tauntingly.

"Shut up! I'm sure Sasuke-kun's just getting warmed up!" Sakura screeched.

Haku face-faulted under her mask before she looked up to see the boy groan before rising upward showing blood red eyes with a comma circling them.

"Yes! I have the sharingan! Now tremble in the might of the Uchiha," he yelled out maniacally.

Haku's only response was to fling more senbon for a while till he collapsed and she deactivated the technique.

"Not so tough now are you," she said in smug tone.

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled as he spat on her mask.

'On second thought' she then channeled chakra through her leg and kicked him right in the jewels, earning a chorus of soprano from the boy as he fell. It was sweet music to everybody, well except sakura.

"Fatality!" Haku declared earning a bit of laughter from everyone.

"SASUKE-KUN!" sakura shrieked before ice form around her head causing her to fall.

"That's my girl," said Zabuza while the others sweat dropped. Haku merely smiled as she pulled out some salve to heal the other genin.

Their moment of peace was broken though.

**Clap, clap, clap**

The group frowned as they soon turned to see a white haired midget in a monkey suit with an army of goons behind him. This was Gato, leader of Gato shipping company and major crime lord, his likes are money, hookers, and booze, oh yeah and he's the reason wave is suffering.

"I should of known you wouldn't get the job done," said Gato," In all honesty I was going to kill you two anyway."

"What?" snarled Zabuza, "Why would you do that?"

"Simple really, you two cost a fortune and I don't like to spend so much money on things so why not kill you two and save the trouble?" he said smugly.

"You bastard!" hissed Haku.

"Well it seems we are no longer enemies Kakashi, want to help me clear out the trash?" said Zabuza as hefted up his blade.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Kakashi as he chewed on a soldier pill to recover some chakra.

"This is going to be interesting," said Asuma as he lit another cigarette.

"Are you all going to be okay?" asked Haku as she readied her senbon.

"We'll be fine, that salve you gave us works wonders," said Shina, "you and Hinata should exchange notes sometime," Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Enough of the talk, lets fight!" boasted Kiba, 'And get Hinata to notice me since that idiot Naruto never could!'

"Troublesome…" Shikimaru sighed as he got into stance while Ino and Chouji got ready as well.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the bride…

'Hmm, things look like they're heating up, better go into action!' Naruto thought as he jumped to the bridge landing in between the groups.

"Huh? Who's that?" said the leaf ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Gato as he pointed his can at him.

Naruto didn't respond as he instead pulled out the OOO driver and strapped it to his waist. He then pulled out three new medals. The first one was colored yellow with a pterosaur, the second was blue with a triceratops, and the last one was red with a Tyrannosaurus-rex. He then slipped them in the force drive then swiped them with the O-scanner.

"Henshin!" he said.

"**Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno, Thunder! Mega! Zord!"**

Soon he was covered in rock before it split apart to reveal the new armor. It had a yellow pterosaur motif on his helmet with big green eyes, a chest piece that looked like blue heavy armor with horns and frills on the arms, and bright red leggings that looked like a carnivores legs, while in the middle of the suit they're was a symbol that looked like a dinosaur foot print.

"Huh? Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Gato demanded.

"Who am I?" he said as he summoned Medajalibur.

"Oh, you can call me…Kamen Ranger OOO!"

**(And done! Jesus this took awhile, but that was because of testing mainly. Anywho, I will be posting the next chapter maybe later on but still! PM me if you have an idea of a girl who you want in the harem as 5 are all ready selected, or leave a review If you prefer that! Alright then, Ja Ne!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Ranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, Power rangers/Super Sentai or any other shows as they belong to their rightful owner!)**

**Chapter 4: Battle at the bridge, and return to the Leaf!**

"OOO huh?" Gato said before laughing, "Well now I know what your tombstone will say! Kill him!" soon the thugs began to charge.

"Tch, weaklings…" he then inserts three cell medals into Medajalibur before taking the O-scanner & swiping them to announce…

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

"**OOO Bash!"** he said as he slashed at the attackers.

And the damage was horrifying! As the slash went through the first wave as reality distorted itself before reforming, except for the thugs who exploded in blood.

"Wha-What!" Gato yelped.

"He took them out in one hit!" Asuma said astonished.

"At least the bridge didn't get hit as well," Tazuna said with a sigh, 'I should've gotten this guy to protect me but I guess beggars can't be choosers'.

'That power,' sasuke thought licking his lips, 'I MUST have it!'

'Amazing' Sakura thought with stars in her eyes, 'He's like a knight in shining armor!'

"That voice" Haku said with a slight blush before thinking 'Is that…'

"You-You Bastard!" one of the thugs yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"Oi!" he said towards the opposite group, "You guys want in on this?"

The group got out of their stupor and joined into the fray.

"Lets get started! "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" **he shouts as he launches dragon shaped water bullets at a few thugs.

"I guess I'll help as well! "**Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!"** Kakashi shouts as he launched fire at the thugs.

"Alright then, Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said as he gave his dog a soldier pill before he formed the tiger seal, "**Imitation beast ninja art: Beast Human Clone!"** Akamaru then took Kiba's form before they both attacked, "**Fang Over Fang!"**

Shina began collecting bugs, "No matter how small, never doubt a bug, "**Secret Art: Insect Sphere!" **she says before launching the insects forward.

"I'll s-show my worth t-too! "**Dance of heavenly prominence!" **She said as she soon charged forward with her hands coated in chakra.

"Can't let everyone have all the fun" Asuma joked before collecting gun powder, "**Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!"**

"Guess it's time to try out Anko's new toy" Kurenai said as she whipped out a senbon launcher, "Eat this you pigs!"

"**Ice Style: A thousand needles of death!" **Haku shouted as she launched a barrage of ice senbon as the attackers.

Today was just not their day for the thugs as some were washed away, others were blown up, some were burned, others were eaten away by Shino's bugs, a few were shredded by the cyclones of death AKA Kiba and Akamaru, others were knocked out by Kurenai's senbon, and some were doing a fantastic impression of a porcupine thanks to Haku, leaving many dead and few fatally injured, leaving Gato.

As Naruto made his over Gato started to panic; "Wait, wait! Please don't kill me! I-I'll give you whatever you want! Money, Fame, Woman! Please have mercy!" he said trying to back away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust, "You show no mercy and think you deserve any, you bastard! You bled this country dry just for your greed!" he snarled as he pulled out the O-scanner and scanned the driver.

Soon he grabbed the man and spun violently before throwing him up in the air as he rescanned the medals.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

His left arm then turned as a tail-like drill formed around it before it started to spin violently as he raced towards the recovering crime lord.

"SEE-YAH!" Naruto shouted as blasted right through the man who then exploded behind him. As Naruto composed himself he heard someone charging up behind him. Sighing he replaced the Tricera medal with a purple medal before scanning them.

**Ptera, Cephala, Tyranno!**

Soon the middle armor piece was replaced with a purple looking armor that sported silver bracers and boxer-like gloves, which he used to deliver a right hook the oncoming attacker.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? He helped us!" shouted an irate Kakashi who was really questioning the boy's mental attitude, as this is the third time he's attacked an ally, in the same WEEK!

"Humph, he could've been an enemy either way, I was just going to take him down," the emo said in arrogance as he was soon hit in the leg with a senbon.

"Oh shut up Uchiha, when we get back your so getting punished for your reckless actions," Kurenai said before shifting her gaze towards Naruto, "Thank you, If you hadn't come we wouldn't have dealt with those thugs easily."

Meanwhile the remaining thugs were pissed off, "You just killed our meal ticket, you'll pay for that!" one said before a bolt flew towards them hitting the ground.

When they look up they are shocked to see the villagers at the other end of the bridge armed with different things of equipment, with Inari riding on top of Naruto's summon.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," said Naruto as the remaining thugs started to shake in fear at the number of people before them.

"Were not taking this anymore!" shouted Inari as he and the others joined in.

"Aw man forget this I'm outta here!" one said as soon the others ran off as well.

"Well, with that out of the way who are you anyway?" Ino asked before she heard a few giggles from behind him causing Kiba to growl, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know Kiba," he said as he reverted back and pulled back his hood, "What do you think?"

Sasuke broke out of his stupor, "D-Dope?"

"In the flesh Teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Thank Kami your okay Naruto, I thought we lost you back there," Kakashi said earning a confused look from the others.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked Asuma who was wondering what he meant before he heard a snort from Zabuza.

"Well, when me, the gaki, and Kakashi were fighting the brat fired off a fireball at us and missed, almost missed that is."

"Almost?" questioned Kurenai before her eyes narrowed dangerously as she yelled, "You didn't!"

"He hit Naruto-kun dead on with the attack," Haku explained, "I saw it myself when I watched over the battle."

Sasuke was about to retort but soon he and the others felt the temperature drop down low as everything was silent until a cold and frigid hand touched his shoulder causing him to pale horribly before he heard something.

"Now Sasuke, you don't think you'll get away right?" the voice said in a playful tone that promised hells unholy wrath, which only worsened when he turned around.

And if looks could kill, he would've died right there.

Standing there was Hinata Hyuga with her eyes closed with a smile. A cold, playful, smile.

Ino was scared, Shina & Shikimaru were cowering behind Chouji, Sakura & Kiba passed out, Asuma dropped his cigarette, Kurenai thought it was a terrifying genjutsu, and Kakashi…

He was gazing off into the mist remembering how Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, had that same smile during her time as a Jonin, and had kept it when she killed other ninja. He mentally cried at the thought of another 'Smiling Demon' being born.

After that day they learned one thing: Don't anger Hinata, especially over her crush!

**-The following week-**

After that day the village of wave celebrated their freedom heartily while the builders managed to get to work on the bridge again. Naruto had also gained a bit of a following that most of the girls of wave seemed to be apart of, and took any opportunity to try and jump him, though he always got away. The other teams along with Kakashi took shifts to watch over Naruto since the Uchiha and his fan girl attempted to get to Naruto each day.

Naruto also told them about his new abilities and increase in senses. Needless to say, they were flabbergasted by the information and unknowingly thought one thing: 'Troublesome.'

Sakura had tried to seduce Naruto into giving Sasuke the armor, even going as far as to flashing him. That earned her a swift kick to the privates before being thrown out the window. She soon came back wanting to beat him down so she could take it herself, but was soon detained by Kakashi.

Sasuke kept demanding the armor, saying it belonged to the Uchiha but was yet again denied and had yet again attempted to attack before Kurenai put him into a genjutsu.

Everyone else was doing fine, well except Kiba. He kept harassing Hinata after her moment with Sasuke saying she was the perfect 'mate' for him, which caused her to reveal her secret about her crush with Naruto.

**-Flashback!-**

As Naruto and Haku were walking around the house they heard a commotion going on and decide to check it out. When they arrived they found Kiba harassing Hinata about getting a kiss from her only for another unexpected thing to happen.

She had had enough and delivered a strong kick to his crotch before shouting, "I don't like you Kiba! I only love Naruto and I always will!"

Soon she noticed the shadows and saw Haku and Naruto, sporting a blush on his cheeks, standing in the hallway. She blushed hard and did the only thing she knew best. She fainted.

**-End Flashback!-**

Soon after she finally began to open up, just slightly, to Naruto and the others while Kiba was given a good punishment for his actions.

During this time Naruto managed to get an idea of how his summons/pseudo children work and it was astonishing! The purple one was definitely a fighter as it used its head as a battering ram of sorts, the orange one had strong armor and a deadly tail, the green one could utilize it's tail as a pair of scissors that could cut through armor, the violet and white ones seemed to work as a deadly pair, the black one appeared to be the motherly type and aggressive if provoked, and the other red one was strong enough to haul the rover around.

**-Day of departure-**

The day had come and the bridge was finally completed, and their mission complete.

As everyone was gearing up, Haku was waiting for Zabuza so they could depart. When he finally appeared he handed her a bag.

"Zabuza-sama, what's this?" Haku said confused.

"Haku," he started, "I know I've said time and time again you're just a tool to me, but that's far from the point."

Haku blinked, "What?"

"To be honest, though were not related by blood, you were pretty much a daughter to me, and I want to have a better life."

"Re-Really?"

He nodded, "So with in mind, I need you to do me a favor."

He then put an arm around her shoulder, "I want you to go with the gaki."

Haku blushed crimson, "E-Eh, but, w-why?"

"I know you've been wishing to leave this kind of life and settle down, and since you've taken a liking to him," she blushes again, "I figured he'd be your best bet."

"But, what about you?"

"I've been speaking to Tazuna and he said that there is a title of Wave Daimyo with my name on it."

Haku eyes bulged as he continued, "I feel a bit guilty about helping Gato hurt this place, and so I might as well try to payback the people here in anyway I can, and as a bonus, Kiri can't hunt me down, so I'll be safe."

"Zabuza-sama…"

He then pulled her into a hug, "Tou-san will do, Haku Yuki Momoichi."

"T-Tou-san…" she cried as she embraced him.

They broke they're hug after Naruto finished saying his goodbye's to Inari and his family while keeping an annoying Sakura at bay.

"Go on Haku, live life your way."

"Hai, Tou-san!"

As the teams were about to leave Haku ran up to them.

"Haku-chan," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

She just smiles, "I'm going with you guys, is that a problem?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope! Welcome aboard Haku-chan!"

She grinned before she hooked her arms around his left arm, with Hinata seeing this she hooked hers around his right playfully glaring at her.

"How does he do that?" Kiba whined.

"He has that natural charm," Shina said before thinking, 'Maybe I should join them as well?'

Shina finally decided and soon made her over to the blond while most of the men thought one thing, 'Lucky Bastard…'

Soon the group ran off into the woods, leaving behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba who was sadly left behind by Akamaru.

"Hey wait up," Sakura yelled as they tried to catch up.

One thing was certain, however, that things in the Leaf would not be the same.

**And done! Okay so I am going to say this since a lot of you asked about the harem; I only know a few people will be in it right now but I have a pre-list here for you:**

**Fem! Haku**

**Fem! Kyūbi**

**Mezool**

**Fem! Ankh**

**Fem! Shino**

**Hinata**

**And finally Momoyo Kawakami! From **_**Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!**_

**That's it for now, Please review, and for god sakes give me some recommendations for girls to be in the harem!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Ranger OOO

**(Alright before we start I wish to say something, I know you guys are giving great suggestions for girls to be in the harem, but, I need girls from different Anime/Manga as well, mainly because I like variety and as such need more of it in any way, so with that said: From now on any requests for girls to be in the harem must be from a different Anime/Manga, If your request isn't taken I apologize but I will try to get as many as I can. With all that said, Let the story begin!)**

Chapter 5: Return to the Leaf and Dog Breath Beat down!

As the groups were walking back, Naruto was talking with Haku about her life, Kakashi was talking with Asuma about the teams, Kurenai was talking with Hinata and Shina about what they're Taijutsu skills, and Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura were brooding in the back just glaring holes in the back of Naruto's head.

As they neared the gates the two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, soon stopped them.

"Halt! Name and purpose!" Izumo called out as he scanned through the group."

"Team Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai reporting back from A-rank mission!" Kakashi said getting nods from the two guards before they opened the gates.

As the team went in the gates closed behind them leaving the two guards back at their post.

After an eerie silence, Izumo decided to break it, "Hey, Kotetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw Naruto, Right?

"Yeah."

There was silence again as they stood there before a grin formed on their faces before saying in unison, "Things are about to get interesting around here."

-**Meanwhile-**

As the team had made their way towards their way to the Hokage building, Naruto was having a talk with Kurama about the core medals.

'So there is a final set of core medals out there?' he thought as Kurama nodded.

'**Yes, you see these 'black medals' were originally made after someone, who was brought back from the dead via cell medals, had begun to lose control of his power, turning him into a greeed**' she said getting the attention of Ankh.

'Yes, I remember those medals well…' she said in a disturbed tone.

'What do you mean Ankh-chan?' he asked.

'Well, when the second holder of the OOO driver found the culprit and defeated him, his body turned to cell medals before three black medals flew out.'

'Those medals soon combined with something called a Gaia memory, an odd contraption that harnesses the energy of the earth, and created a deadly being called Kamen Rider Core.'

'Soon him and another rider called Kamen Rider W soon joined up against Core before they took him out by destroying his energy source' She finished.

'So why tell us this?' Naruto asked while Kurama wondered as well.

'The truth is, I fear that those medals are still around today', ankh said earning a few gasps.

'How are you sure?' he asked.

'When we were revived I felt a familiar pulse of energy several miles away, and now it appears to be very close to the village.'

'**Hmmm, are those medals sentient like yours?'** Kurama asked.

'No, they work like the TaToBa combo, except they don't come from a complete greeed itself' she answered.

'Speaking of medals, what happened to the those purple and orange medals anyway?' Kazari asked suddenly.

'Well, when Eiji helped out the sentai, he asked if they could transport a few of the zords into those specific medals, seeing as it would be better than having that bastard greeed run around again' she said with a growl as she remembered how he almost killed them.

'So where do you think they could be at?' Naruto asked.

'I'm not sure, but we simply have to wait before we find them, and you should head out Naruto-kun, you reached the tower' finished ankh as they all vanished back into the mindscape.

"Hey Naruto?" Kakashi called out, catching his attention, "C'mon, we need to report in."

"Hai Kakashi Sensei!" he said catching up.

Soon the group got to the main office they walked in to see the Hokage working as usual with the paperwork.

"Ah Kakashi, good to see your back!" Hiruzen says with a smile before turning serious.

"Team's Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai reporting in sir!" Kakashi called out in an official tone.

"Alright then, report!" Hiruzen said before Kakashi went on through the first part of the mission before Sasuke took over and explained the rest.

Although his explanation made him sound like the freaking king, saying he killed Zabuza, Saved wave, and etc.

By the end of it Naruto and the rest, save Sakura, were scowling at the preposterous tale spoken by the boy while the Hokage was narrowing his eyes before doing a silent Earth jutsu to test his heart beat only to see it jumping around frantically.

"And that's that," said Sasuke wearing a smug grin on his face.

Hiruzen composed himself before giving a smile to the rest of the group, "Could you all step out for a second?"

As soon as they all left, he took off his hat, "Sasuke, who am I?"

"Um sir I don't-"

"Who. Am. I?" he said barely controlling his rage.

"You're the Hokage sir."

"Good, now is their something on my forehead?"

"Um, No?"

"Oh? Are you sure? Are you sure you don't see the word stupid on my forehead?" he asked before leaking KI into the room.

"Sir I don't know-"

**-Meanwhile-**

Soon the door shook with rage as the teams stood away.

"Heh, serves him right to try and lie to tou-san," said Asuma with a smirk.

As the yelling went on, Ino went over to Naruto and his little group and asked, "Hey Naruto, why does billboard and Sasuke hate you so much?"

"Sorry Ino, but I can't say, you're going to need to ask the old man about that," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey, the shouting stopped!" Kiba said before the Hokage called out, "You all can come in now!"

When they made their way inside they saw Sasuke standing up petrified in fear while Sakura was unconscious.

"Alright now, Naruto-kun can you give us the actual story?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, but the other's may have to fill in the rest," he said sheepishly.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"I wasn't around for awhile…"

**-Mindscape-**

"Hey Kurama," Ankh called out getting her attention, "I was wondering, is their a way for us to go outside?"

This surprised a few of them since they had not thought about that for a while but being reminded did beg the question, can they get out?

Kurama sighed, "**Yes and no, you see there is a way for us to leave the mindscape but we will still be connected by my chakra, also if we are harmed to an extent then we will be sent back here to recover**" she finished before she smiles slyly.

Mezool then asks, "What's with that smile?"

"**Oh~ you know why"** she then points at Ankh and Mezool, "**You both want to spend more time with Naru-kun, don't you?"** they soon blush in embarrassment.

She then smirks before thinking, '**you're going to have a lot happening later, Naru-kun."**

**-Outside-**

"And you know the rest," finished Naruto as Hiruzen who nodded before glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, you have caused a lot of problems for me but this is the last straw, attacking your teammate's twice, leaving your post, and demanding property from your teammate! Your lucky I don't take away your Shinobi license, but since even that can't be done I'll do the next best thing…Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno, you are hereby taken off of Team 7 until I find a new sensei to take you in!" He stated as Sasuke then shouted, "WHAT! You can't do that! I am an Uchiha! You can't do this!"

Hiruzen smirked, "Well I can and I did, so be away with you two before I show you what made me Hokage!" soon the two marched out of the room in a huff.

"Naruto I am sorry this had happened to you, but I will do my best to correct this, until then Ms. Momoichi?" Haku perked up, "I am going to assign you to Team 7 while I look for a third member of the team, otherwise good job everyone, you have been given an A-rank pay, that'll be all."

Soon the teams left to their respective homes with Haku following Naruto to his apartment before Kiba walked up to them.

"What do you want, Kiba-baka?" Naruto asked boredly.

"Training ground 12, five minutes!" he said releasing KI.

"Sure, I'll be there," he said releasing more KI than the mutt.

Kiba smirked before walking off, though he was slightly scared by the killing intent but shrugged it off.

Haku asked, "What was that about?" before Naruto answered, "He thinks he's an alpha so he feels threatened by my strength."

She nodded before they both made their way to the training ground.

**-In the Hokage's office-**

"He has certainly gotten stronger hasn't he?" asked an old man with who smirked along with Hiruzen as well.

"He certainly has, and I must say this is an interesting development for you to finally present yourself Mr. Kawakami," he said getting a chuckle from the old man.

"Yes well, I do believe that we should at least honor our part since Minato did make that marriage contract between them," he said sighing sadly for the boy's tragic death.

Hiruzen sighs as well, "Yes well, it is about time that we tell him of his heritage since he has reached that age now, so tomorrow I will call Naruto in and introduce the two?"

The elder Kawakami nodded, "Yes, and I can see those two getting along well with their strengths and all, and it will help since she will be on his team as well."

"Yes, but he will need to go into the CRA since he's the last of two clans," he stated with a perverted giggle in which Tesshin joined in as well before recomposing himself.

"I've been meaning to ask Tesshin, how has Momoyo-chan been?" Hiruzen asked getting a warm smile from the man.

"She's been well, her training has gone wonderfully and has a strength would be Tsunade, and her healing ability could be matched by young Naruto-chan's," he stated proudly.

"Also," he said nervously, "Where is she?"

They both stood in silence before they shouted, "SHIT!"

**-Training Ground 12-**

As Naruto reached the training ground, they were met by Kiba glaring hatefully at Naruto, causing him to snort while in the distance a black haired girl with red eyes was watching the two, or more specifically Naruto.

"So what's this about dog breath?" he asked causing Kiba to snarl.

"Listen up dead last! I am the top Alpha around here and I will not allow someone like you take that from me!" he shouts getting a blank look from Naruto.

"You were an Alpha?" he says causing the boy to face-fault to the ground getting a chuckle from both girls.

"That's it! Lets go Akamaru!" he waited but soon saw that his partner was in Haku's arms much to the girls joy.

"Seems he's smarter than you," Naruto said cheekily getting a growl from Kiba before he yelled.

"Damn it! Fine, I don't need him anyway!" he said before he went feral and charged at Naruto.

Naruto blocked his attacks before delivering a kick to Kiba's stomach sending the boy back before he shouted "**Fang Over Fang!**"

Soon the boy came spiraling forward causing Naruto to dodge out of the way before taking out the OOO driver and a yellow, silver, and green medal.

"So you're using speed huh? Lets try and match that!" he then inserts the medals and scans them.

"**Kuwagata, Gorilla, Cheetah!"**

As the armor takes form he gains a green helmet with orange eyes and green horns, a silver chest with two large fisticuffs on the arms, and leggings collared in yellow.

"Lets see how this combo does," he said before sprinting forward at mid-jonin speed delivering a hard punch to the kid before dodging a few swipes then unleashing a barrage of kicks at him sending him back before he cried out "**Fang Over Fang!"** and spiraled forward.

Naruto didn't move as he raised his arms up blocking the attack before delivering a hard punch sending Kiba flying backwards.

"You know Kiba, for a so called 'Alpha', you're a real one trick pony!" Naruto called out further infuriating the boy as came tunneling forward again.

**-Training Ground 13-**

"Alright Hana, that's enough for today!" Tsume Inuzuka called out to a tired Hana who nodded in agreement before she smelled something and groaned.

"Why is Kiba picking a fight with Naruto of all people?" she said before the two made their way to the other training ground.

**-Back to the fight-**

Kiba was angry, no, he was pissed as he was getting his ass kicked by the so called dead last and was even more so since his partner had left him.

Off in the distance Kiba's mom was observing the battle alongside Hana who was focused on Naruto with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, which was soon seen by Tsume who smirked feraly.

As Kiba was about to charge again he soon gets caught by the collar. "That's quite enough Kiba, I think Naruto has proved his point" Tsume said in a voice that shows disappointment.

Kiba grumbled but with a glare from his mother he stopped and left the training area. After he left, Tsume apologized to Naruto about her son's actions and he accepts it then after handing Akamaru over to Hana they make they're way home.

Behind the tree a girl came out. She had long, black hair, red eyes, high DD breasts and was wearing a black and white skirt, shirt, and a jacket on her shoulders.

She then smirked, "Well Naruto-kun, it seems you've peaked my interests," she says before leaving to her hotel room.

**(So this chapters done! Now I wish to tell you guy's something and it's this: I need suggestions of girls from DIFFERENT anime! Your suggestions are good but I want other girls here as well, so give me more suggestions!**

**Like from Bleach or Fairy Tail or even Rosario!**

**Either way thanks for the support everyone, Ja Ne!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Ranger OOO

**(First off, big shout to everyone for the requests, I am grateful for this and will pick them decisively! For now let the chapter…START!)**

Chapter 6: New teammate and Heritage revealed!

After the beat down with Kiba, we find Naruto getting harassed by his two favorite chefs.

"So who's your date Naruto-kun?" teased Ayame Ichiraku who was laughing inwardly at the boys face seeing him sputter a bit while Haku simply blushed.

"N-No she's j-just a friend Ayame-chan!" he says getting a playful look from her that created a new sense of foreboding since he knew that look all too well.

"Tou-san! I need a lover special over here!" she shouts getting his attention before he gets to work on the order before she looks back at the two with a grin getting a mock glare from them.

"So Naruto-kun what happened to you? Before the mission started you were short, now you're half my height!" she asked getting a sheepish look from him.

"Well here's what happened…" he then explained what happened to him, his rise in power, and victory at the bridge.

After that she was both shocked at how strong he was now and pissed that the Uchiha and his Fan girl had done that to him.

When their meal arrived they ate in silence, enjoying their food till they finished their meal and paid.

As they walked back to Naruto's apartment an Anbu soon approached him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You have been summoned by the Hokage and the council!" he said causing Naruto to frown, knowing he would need to do this at some point.

"Fine, I'll be there," he sighed while the Anbu nodded before vanishing in a gust of leaves.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he stated while patted his back giving him a supportive nod before they made they're way to the chambers.

**-Council Chambers-**

In the council room the civilians were arguing with the shinobi side about the so-called "Demon".

The clan heads were all right with Naruto, as some of them knew his parents, and had opted to try and adopt him but were always shot down.

Especially the current Uchiha clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, who was like a surrogate mother to him and tried her best to take care of him.

The reason why she's still alive even after the Uchiha massacre, was because Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had spared her life and a few of the other women in the Uchiha that respected Naruto, and his brother.

He had said that he did not wish to harm those innocent and couldn't bring himself to kill his own mother, as well as get rid of the only mother figure for Naruto.

Along with her their was the Akimichi who would've happily taken care of him, the Nara who felt less lazy in his presence, the Aburame who favored his attitude, the Yamanaka who enjoyed his interest in gardening, the Hyuga who despite being mainly stoic seemed to smile every time he joins with them, and a few of the minor clans as well.

In the front of the room were the three elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

Koharu and Homura did not like Naruto at all and did everything they could to try and crush the boy's spirits.

Danzo, however, was rather pleased with the boy's progress and had often helped him with his root anbu who were able to protect him from the shadows seeing as the system was well hidden.

Even his young protégé, Sai, had showed a bit of emotion around him as he often sparred with Naruto in the past.

Soon the doors opened to reveal Naruto who simply sighed knowing this was going to go south real fast.

"So why am I here now?" he asked getting a glare from the civilian side.

"You will address with respect, boy! And as for you, Uchiha-sama has told us you stole something from him!" a civilian sneered only to get a scoff from Naruto.

"Well hate to break it to you, but the belt belongs to me and only me," he said before the Hokage came in with a frown on his face.

"Alright so what is the meaning of this meeting?" he said getting their attention as he sat down in his chair.

"Hokage-sama this de-_boy_ has stolen something from Uchiha-sama, and we demand that he returns it!" a fat civilian shrieked getting groans from the Shinobi side.

"Like I said, it's my property, not his, so shut it!" Naruto shouted getting uproar from the civilians.

"Silence!" Hiruzen shouted causing them to shut up before he spoke, "what Naruto possesses belongs to him and him alone, understood?" he said glaring at the civilians causing them to shrink under his gaze.

Sasuke was livid that the Hokage would do this and went to attack Naruto only to have his legs paralyzed by a few senbon, courtesy of Haku.

"If that is all, may we leave old man?" Naruto said getting a smile from the Hokage.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but can you come to my office tomorrow, I would like to discuss something with you and your team?" he asked getting a nod from the boy before he left the room.

"That boy has certainly grown, has he Sarutobi?" asked an old voice from Danzo Shimura, the current leader of Root.

Hiruzen smiled, "He certainly has Danzo, he certainly has."

**-With Naruto-**

As Naruto and Haku made their way to the apartment, they talked with each other over certain things.

"So Naruto-kun, is your council always like that?" she asked getting a groan from him.

"Yeah, they always seem to be at my throat for the stupidest reasons while they kiss the Uchiha's ass," he said boredly getting a giggle from Haku.

"Well it could be much worse?" she mused getting a deadpanned look from Naruto.

"How" he said before paling uncontrollably at her words.

"They could've gotten you to marry the pink haired banshee" she joked before seeing his condition leading to her sweat dropping.

After that they silently made they're way to Naruto's apartment. As they reached their destination she noticed the building was slightly run down, but still standing.

Soon they reached his door before he stopped her.

"Haku-chan?" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Could you back up a bit?" he said a bit more hurried as she noticed he was sweating slightly.

She simply nodded and backed away before he began to unlock the door before-

WHAM!

The next thing he knew two small creatures pounced him on. One looked like a yellow fox with blue eyes while the other looked like a small bipedal cat with cat-like gloves over her paws.

"Naruto! Where were you? We missed you!" they said to which he smiled sheepishly seeing the two excited to see him.

"Its good to see you too as well," he said with a bright smile before he felt a tapping on his shoulder from Haku.

"Naruto-kun, who are they?" she asked getting their attention.

"Ah! Sorry! This is Viximon" he points to the yellow fox, "and this is Gatomon" he gestures to the cat.

**(AN: Yeah so I am gonna be honest I wanted to bring these two in as to honor a certain reviewer's request, also cause…I love to experiment. Oh and expect these from now on for reasons)**

"Hello! How are ya!" they say cutely getting a small squeal from Haku as she hugged them like a pair of plushies.

Viximon enjoyed it, though Gatomon simply pouted at being petted like a normal cat.

"Naruto-kun, who's this?" Gatomon asked him before having her ears scratched.

"Her name is Haku Yuki Momoichi, and she's going to be living with us for a while," he said with a smile causing her to blush at his kindness.

"Whelp!" he shouted surprising them, "It's been a long day, so lets get some rest!"

They nodded before heading inside. Once inside Haku noticed it was really roomy and well refurbished than how it looks outside. It had a living room, a dining room/kitchen, and two bedrooms with a single bathroom in the hallway.

Once they settled down, they all got ready for bed not knowing things were going to get crazy soon.

**-Next Day-**

As Naruto woke up he felt some weight on him only to look down and noticed Haku was to his left holding his arm while at his right was Viximon and Gatomon sleeping soundly on his arm.

As he tried to get up the three began to stir as they woke up to see him smiling.

"Nice to see you guys slept well," he said causing them to blush for getting caught before they scrambled to get up.

Naruto laughed seeing their faces causing them to puff their cheeks causing him to laugh harder.

As they settled down they ate breakfast, which consisted of fruit, eggs, and meat, before they left for the Hokage tower.

As Naruto and Haku made their way there, Naruto contemplated about what the Hokage wanted to tell him and his team.

As they reached the tower they found someone there that Naruto was mind boggled by.

It was Kakashi. On. Time.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully with an eye smile as always.

He quickly brought up his hands and did a cross hand sign before he shouted 'Kai' only for nothing to happen.

He stared for a few seconds before saying, "You're…here…on time?" he said.

Kakashi shrugged, "When Sakura and Sasuke were around it was more enjoyable to see them get angry, so I kept arriving late" he said while Naruto sighed knowing the feeling.

"Anyway lets go in guys!" Kakashi said as they made their way into the building.

After getting inside the ascended the staircase until they reached the main office.

When they walked in they were greeted by yet again, Sarutobi doing paperwork.

Soon he notices them and smiles, "Hello everyone, I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here?" he asked getting nods from everyone before turning serious.

"Now before we start, Naruto" he said getting the boys attention, "What I am about to tell you and all of you is an S-ranked secret only known by me and a few others."

"What is it Old man?" Naruto asked nervously, wondering what he was about to say.

Hiruzen smiled sadly, hoping the boy will understand, "Naruto, it is now time for me to reveal your heritage," he stated getting wide-eyed looks from everyone.

"You see Naruto, before the incident years ago your father told me to keep this secret from you until you reached a certain age and completed your first A-rank mission," he stated before seeing Naruto who was shaking slightly with tears in his eyes.

"M-My p-parents…" he said shakily getting a nod from the old man who then continued, "Yes, you see, he knew that if news got out about your heritage you would be targeted by all types of assassins and other ninja, leaving him no choice but to do so in order to protect you."

He stopped to let it all sink in before continuing, "And also he wanted to stop any possible marriage contracts from popping up since the civilian council would have attempted at the first chance."

Naruto was silent before speaking, "W-Who were they, Old man?" he asked before the Hokage smiled sadly and said, "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage while your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Bloody Habanero" he finished seeing them stand before Naruto did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

"Well that could have gone better," Hiruzen said before he got up and walked over to the boy and said, "Naruto, if you don't wake up I'll tell Sasuke to give you CPR."

After that Naruto bolted upward in fear shouting, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE KISSED BY UKE-CHAN!"

This resulted in everybody going into a laughing fit for a few minutes while Sasuke was sneezing a lot causing Sakura to try and 'Play Nurse'.

**(AN: Now theirs a mental scar for ya!)**

After they calmed down Hiruzen got serious, "Now Naruto with this information known, you are going to get ready since I'll be releasing the information out to the public at the Chunin Exams in two months, so I'll need you to be ready for that, alright?" he said getting a determined nod from him before talking again.

"Oh and before you all go, your new teammate has finally been found," he said getting a few nods before he says, "Alright Momoyo, you can come in now!"

Soon the girl**- (Already gave description in last chapter)-**came in with a grin on her face before saying, "Momoyo Kawakami, front and center!"

They were pretty surprised by the girl's entrance but what came next shocked them further.

"Naruto, this is Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami clan, and she is also your fiancé" he finished seeing Momoyo grin as she looped an arm around the boys next before saying, "I hope we get along well, Naruto-kun."

Yep, things were going to be different from now on.

**(And done! So the heritage has been revealed, Momoyo finally makes an appearance, and then some! Now I wish to state something right now and that is this…you. Guys. ROCK! When I asked for suggestions last chapter I thought it would be a small amount, but apparently 50+ is your guys standard for small! Anywho I am still going through the list right now but I will have a complete list soon! And before I go I wish to leave you all with something that you all will see in a to come!)**

**-Teaser Begin!-**

In a large forest we find an odd creature roaming chasing after child in villager attire. The creature looked dog-like humanoid with black fur around its body sporting bone armor while its arms, legs and head were covered with different skulls.

As the creature soon cornered the child it spoke in a chilling voice, "**Theirs no escape now, **_**human!**_" it then leaped forward before having a kick delivered to its body by a young teenager.

He had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt while wearing black pants with an odd blade strapped to his back.

The dog-monster then growled, "**Who the hell are you?"** getting the teens attention.

"Me?" he said, "My name's Hino Misaki, student under Gentarou Kisaragi" he said before pulling out an oddly shaped belt buckle.

It had a rectangular shape while in the middle and corners cylindrical spires. He then pulled out a red disk with a rooster symbol on it.

"However I go by a different name…" he then placed the buckle to his waste as it formed the belt. He then placed the disk in the middle slot before shouting out, "Henshin!"

He then spins the disk before pieces of armor began to materialize around him, leaving him in a grey armor, before the disk called out…

**ROOSTER!**

**THE GREAT MORNING WIND!**

Soon a mechanical looking rooster appears before breaking and combines with the armor. Soon after the combination stopped and in the place of the grey armor was a new armor. On the chest piece their metallic, red feathers with the symbol of a rooster's head in the middle. Going down the arms were skull motifs leading to orange-clawed hands, while the legs mimicked it as well. And for the head, there was a representation of a rooster by the bladed spikes on the forehead, two red-looking eyes, and the smaller orange feathers at the throat.

Soon the blade transformed into two battle fans the size of his forearms.

Finally regaining himself from the transformation, he yelled out, "My name…is Kamen Rider ZODIAC!" he then charged forward at the monster ready to strike.

**-End Teaser!-**

**(See you all next time, Ja Ne!)**


End file.
